


*title in progress*

by stormymochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Gen, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormymochi/pseuds/stormymochi
Summary: Japan's top crime fighting team is driven into hiding due to the rise of artificial intelligence replacement of the human race. Known for storming through their missions with a 99.9% success rate, they now face a whole new ordeal.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ;A; in the midst of the cm hype, i wrote this bit. I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS i haven't written a fanfic in sooo long. OTL it's been 2-3 maybe even 4 years. but i love the concept of it so much.
> 
> BTW I WON'T be updating regularly. Only when I feel like it since i don't have the time, so don't complain. but come back regularly tho...:D 
> 
> this is unbeta-ed so...sorry for the mistakes. I write for myself only.

 

##  _**Arashi--Japan’s top best crime fighting specialist unit consisting of 5 spectacular men who’s teamwork is incomprehensible in the field. They are mostly known for “storming” through their mission with fierceness, efficiency, and ease.** _

_Ohno Satoshi--The team leader who’s stern discipline keeps the team together and on track for success for their missions. Mysterious as they come, only his team knows of how he truly is apart from his job as a specialist. Greatest guilty pleasure is sweets, but rarely will you ever see him eat it in front of you. He never gets to eat it anyways because of Jun._

_Sakurai Sho--The most outwardly friendly. His “connections” from his background as a young rich master enables him to get crucial and certain information regarding politics, business, and what goes on in the world of the glamour and rich. In between missions, he owns a private company that deals with information and communications._

_Ninomiya Kazunari--The hands-on weaponist who buys, acquires and sells whether it’s legally or illegally. He has connections to underground groups where he can also illicit hard to find information. He is also one of the top hackers in the country who has turned a new leaf thanks to the team leader._

_Aiba Masaki--The kind caretaker who is also an owner of a small but famous hot spring. He has a kind exterior, but don’t let it fool you. He has diligence like no other. He is a sharp meticulous fellow who can easily pick up and read a person’s actions and movement despite his appearances._

_Matsumoto Jun--An expert in hand to hand combat and has studied every combat style to date. He trains the team and coordinates with the team leader about mission specifics. He also prepares meals to keep the team healthy so basically he is the mom even though he’s the youngest. Often the designated flirtatious one when the mission involves seducing women._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"here is your next job"

In the well lit office room, their boss threw a manila file across the table. Ohno picked up the file and looked inside nonchalantly. His comrades peered around him to look at the mission file. Their target was a group of small time human traffickers.

"understood" replied Ohno. The five men then turned around and walked out of their boss’s office.

They prepared their gears and weapons in their quarters. “Don’t you think these jobs lately has been a little….lax?” Asked aiba to the group as he finished finalizing his combat uniform. “I mean we usually do bigger hit jobs right? like bigger, more important groups of traffickers.”

The others thought and nodded about what aiba had said, but thought nothing more of it after the radio suddenly sounded that their aircraft was ready to go. “we’ll talk about that later aiba. we need to go now.” said sho after putting a hand on his shoulder.

The 5 men arrived at an old rundown steel-mill warehouse.  Jun became confused. “Are you sure this is it sho?”

Sho brought up his coordinates on his arm device. “I”m certain it’s the place.” he showed Jun the map smirking. “Not your usual place for some small time traffickers right?”

“how strange...” said Jun a bit disappointed. 

"Strange or not why don’t we just go in to see what we got?" said nino wanting to be done with the job already. He knew from reading the files that this would be an easy mission. 

They quietly entered the dark warehouse with only their guns and mounted lights to find their way. Their footsteps echoed in the empty space.  The place looked deserted with only a few crates off to the side. There was no telltale signs that traffickers occupied the place.

Never the less, their leader knew to be careful otherwise

 “disperse and find anyone who could be here. Be careful” said Ohno ordering them sternly. Everyone nodded but right before they could disperse and search the place, bright lights of the warehouse suddenly shone down upon them,  blinding the five men. 

“it’s an ambush?!” exclaimed aiba groaning in pain of the bright light in his eyes.

Footsteps sounded and echoed as Jun saw a figure walking towards them. When his vision corrected, he stared in horror of what was in front his eyes. “what is that….” his shaky voice whispered. the vision of the other four returned to see what jun was seeing. it was another man who looked exactly like Jun wearing a sleek grey suit outfit.

The other four, taken by surprised, instantly knew something was wrong.

Nino frowned. "what's going on here!" he shouted at the Jun replica. "who are you!"

A machine sound whirred and the Jun replica tilted his head and spoke putting his attention on nino. "I am Jun, Nino. don't you recognize me?"

Nino felt a shudder down his spine at the perfectly replicated voice. It was as if it was jun speaking himself. Whatever madness this was, he wasn’t going to take it lightly.  He pointed his weapon at the replica Jun. "LIke hell you are. what are you really?"

The team heard more food steps around them and had gathered back to back to see the enemy. One by one, the rest of their own faces appeared dressed in the same gray clothing that the replica jun had worn. They were surrounded.

"My God..." ohno whispered looking at his own face a tad bit horrified. 

“DreamTech...” whispered sho in disbelief. “what have you done Toma..”

“What are you talking about sho?” asked aiba as he stared into his own replicated face. “Are you saying Toma’s company built these?”

Before sho could answer, the eyes of the replica figures turned black. With more machine whirring, they all spoke simultaneously in perfectly unison "We are here to replace you. Prepare to die."


	2. The Beginning

_**Arashi--Japan’s top best crime fighting specialist unit consisting of 5 spectacular men who’s teamwork is incomprehensible in the field. They are mostly known for “storming” through their mission with fierceness, efficiency, and ease.** _

_Ohno Satoshi--The team leader who’s stern discipline keeps the team together and on track for success for their missions. Mysterious as they come, only his team knows of how he truly is apart from his job as a specialist. Greatest guilty pleasure is sweets, but rarely will you ever see him eat it in front of you. He never gets to eat it anyways because of Jun._

_Sakurai Sho--The most outwardly friendly. His “connections” from his background as a young rich master enables him to get crucial and certain information regarding politics, business, and what goes on in the world of the glamour and rich. In between missions, he owns a private company that deals with information and communications._

_Ninomiya Kazunari--The hands-on weaponist who buys, acquires and sells whether it’s legally or illegally. He has connections to underground groups where he can also illicit hard to find information. He is also one of the top hackers in the country who has turned a new leaf thanks to the team leader._

_Aiba Masaki--The kind caretaker who is also an owner of a small but famous hot spring. He has a kind exterior, but don’t let it fool you. He has diligence like no other. He is a sharp meticulous fellow who can easily pick up and read a person’s actions and movement despite his appearances._

_Matsumoto Jun--An expert in hand to hand combat and has studied every combat style to date. He trains the team and coordinates with the team leader about mission specifics. He also prepares meals to keep the team healthy so basically he is the mom even though he’s the youngest. Often the designated flirtatious one when the mission involves seducing women._

 

* * *

 

The year is 3000; technology has grown after the discovery of a new metal that had fallen from space called idrosium. Discovered by an Irish professor in 2980, research had begun in figuring out what kind of metal that had fallen onto earth. Many researchers were baffled at the material when came upon them for it wasn’t like anything they have ever seen. It was alive, yet not alive according to human conditions.  

It wasn’t until the year 2095 that a break through was made with the mysterious metal. A young researcher named Ikuta Toma who was 20 at the time, discovered that this metal can be optimized much more when melted down to a liquified state apart from it’s solid state. Further discoveries and tests revealed that it reacted only to other metals, optimizing the current make up of the existing metal. Depending on the metal, it made them stronger, weaker, it changed physical states, and even change the compound make-up creating sub-content when combined with the idrosium. This breakthrough allowed for a entire new world of technological creations. 

All of these discoveries each belonged to Toma, which in turn granted him the title; Father of the Idrosium era for human kind.

 

**_March 20, 3000 at Sakurai Foundation--one year prior_ **

**_12pm noon_ **

 

“With the increase of purchase of our products, this quarter’s net profit increased by double. We project that if this continues at the steady rate that it’s going, we will triple in profit by the end of next quarter.” 

“Good” replied sho in a satisfactory tone after the presentation from his board of directors. “Since things are doing well with our latest product, go ahead and tell the promotion team and PR to go ahead and launch the next step.”

“Of course president.” replied one director who was overseeing PR and promotions. Sho then dismissed his everyone and left to his executive office; a level just above where he was at for his meeting. 

Getting off the elevator, he walked towards the glass doors towards his office. As he opened the doors, he was greeted with a lovely voice from his android secretary. 

“otsukaresama president sakurai.” the android rose from it's and bowed to him as he walked up to it. "Thank you Ayumu." he replied satisfied staring at such a creation. It was a female android that was gifted to her by Toma. Given his other line of work for the government, he has become careful with who he gets close to. Because of this worry, his good Toma friend thought that with his increase accomplishments in the discoveries of the use of Idrousium, he made an android secretary just for sho.

It was a project still in the makings so this gift was really rather a test. Never the less, it was incredibly lifelike-all due to the idrosium that Toma managed to infuse with it's metal skeletal structure; allowing it to be shaped like a real bone size and structure. The skin was made out of a newly developed flesh like material designed to feel almost 90% of a regular human skin.

Unlike any other androids out there, Toma's androids has a specially designed system where they have the free will to do things as humans do, but within their list of programmed orders. That way, it is controlled, but convenient enough to where they are able to work like just any human. Due to the controversial conversations that goes on about Toma's lastest ongoing project research, his is the only one that's out in the world at the moment. Not even his other co-workers knew of Ayumu. He was in awe each time they greeted.

Breaking the trance of his amazement for Toma's creation, his government issued phone beeped. The beep signified that his case for tonight had arrived. Looking at his watch for the time, he deducted that he would have 2 hours after 3pm that day to prepare before checking in.

 

**_Arashi's Den--5:30 pm_ **

 

"YOU'RE LATE~"

As the automated double sliding door opened, immediately sho heard a semi-annoyed voice that belonged to the one and only Ninomiya Kazuari or 'king of the web' as the group has nicknamed him so. 

Sho smiled in amusement. "Sorry sorry! my last meeting ran later than i wanted to and thus my preptime was cut."

He entered penthouse like room. Immediately in front of him was a living room consisting of 2 large beige couches opposite of each other with a glass coffee table in the middle on top of an rare persian rug that nino purchased long ago.  He immediately sat down putting the heavy duffle bag at his feet relaxing from a long day job.

"aaahh so tired!" Sho yawned and Nino chuckled approaching him. 

"always so sleepy" Nino said sitting down across from him. Sho looked over at nino; he was stil in his pj's with a semi bed head. He was going through his phone texting away. He smiled at his good friend; he had saved his company in more ways than one from skilled hackers. however none were as good as his friend was.

"is everyone else here?" sho asked getting up to the kitchen area nearby. Coffee was freshly brewed. Seeing it he knew that at least Jun is here. 

Nino continue to look at his phone grumbling to himself; "this stupid idiot! he may be as sharp as a fox, but i swear when it comes to business, he's a dumb as a fly. "

Sho laughed lightly. "Is aiba okay?"

"yeah. he's telling me he can't come tonight due to a sudden influx of visitors. geez..."

Nino threw his phone to the side. "but to answer your question, everyone is here. Jun and leader are in the training room."

Sho gulped down a good amount of coffee. As the caffine infused with his body, he began to feel more energized; moving his joints and muscles, getting them  warmed up and ready. Tonight's mission was a raid a drug center who has been making and distributing a substance called Rouge et Noir that caused it's victim to go into a sexual rage and then insanity that leads to murder and suicide.

"let's go. if we finish early enough, maybe Jun will let us eat some sweets before bed."

 


	3. Mayhem

**March 21, 3000 - Toma Research Facility**

**12pm midnight**

  
A frazzled haired man hung over his desk sitting in his chair in a low-lit office with drool slowly dripping from his opened mouth. Under him were various research paper notes both typed and scribble. His phone that was right beside his face lit up letting off an alarm that it was time for him to wake up. He work up slightly surprised, and realized that it was just his phone alarm. He sat up, yawned, and stretched rubbing his eyes. A sudden series of knocks came from his office door followed along with a male voice and the door opening.

“Doctor Toma, it’s time to wake up. Someone has come to see you.”

Toma turned around realizing it was his lab assistant. He was somewhat annoyed that someone has come to see him at this time of night. The night was his haven; where he was able to do what ever he wanted without the nagging of his financial backers.

He collected his papers at his desk into a neat pile and swung around to face his assistant. Fixing his lab coat to smooth out the wrinkles and fix his glasses he asked,

“who is it this time at this time of night?”

“It’s another person who wants to be a financial backer of your work sir. He came all the sudden even though we told him to come at regular hours. However he insisted telling us that this was the only time before he has to leave overseas.”

Toma stood there in place looking at his assistant. He sighed in distress. He had so many backers already in the technological and medical field to the point where he’s quite satisfied. Usually whenever a new backer comes around, they were in support of an already researching project approved by an ethical board that was put together to monitor his projects. But being the good doctor he is, he decided to meet even though it conflicted with his haven research hours.

“Fine, Please lead our guests to the conference room.”

Toma headed out of his office into the hallway towards the elevators as his lab assistant followed quickly behind.  
“Also, don't forget to tend to their needs since assistant Ayaka isn’t in. I’m going to refresh a bit at home. I’ll be back in 15 minutes”

Toma reached the nearest and only elevator that would take him to his upper penthouse. When he was building his research facility, he also had reserved the entire top floor to be his living space that way he was able to attend to his work at anytime of day.

He stepped into the elevator, turned around, and pressed the star button. He then put his focus on his lab assistant still standing there. He frowned gestured him away.

“You can go! Don’t forget to prepare the usual as well.”

Toma’s voice faded as the doors closed. The assistant who was still standing there bowed at Toma’s departure and quickly left to his duties.

 

* * *

 

**March 25, 3001 Aiba Family Springs**

**Present Day – 5:30PM**

 

“AH AH AH….haaaa~! IT FEELS SOO NICE!”

Sho dipped into the hot springs to relieve his aching muscles.

“I’m so glad I reserved the entire half day just for us.” Sho dipped the smaller towel that was on his head and laid it across his face sighing in ecstasy splashing water all around.

Masaki came out with a tray of beers for his buddies. He wasn’t able to join them on the last mission and for that, his superior gave him a good scolding. But he couldn’t help it; apart from his government job, he also loved his family business. It’s just that this time his family was out of town on their own vacation.

“Stop splashing around sho! I just cleaned up all the wet spots. Don’t sue me if you trip or fall or something.”

Aiba set the tray down at the edge of the hot spring. At that moment, the wooden sliding door opened revealing 3 other men with towels wrapped around their waists.

“otsukaresama~” aiba said kindly to his team mates as they each slowly went into the spring with sho who was already coming towards the drinks that aiba had brought out.

“Are you going to join us?” Nino asked. “You worked pretty hard these past few days too didn’t you?”

“Plus, there was only a few of you, so it must have been harder than normal.” Ohno leaned into the sides of the spring lowering himself until neck deep. “aaahh this feels great. I’m so glad we have aiba’s family spring that way we can relax after such mission.”

Aiba smiled grabbing a small wooden chair near by. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Just yesterday, I took a dip myself after getting a mouthful from the higher ups about missing another mission. I’ll just sit here. How was the mission?”

“SUPER annoying,” said Jun complaining after taking a gulp of beer. “We had to work with the local law force this time around. I told leader that it’s fine since we were able to handle it last time.”

“That’s right, it was the same drug that popped up again after a year right?” asked Aiba. Jun nodded in response.

“The drug was crazier than last time Jun. You would of gotten hurt or would have died in worse case scenario.” Ohno replied in a stern manner. “We may do our missions with the most efficiency and accuracy, but in a situation like that, the risk wasn’t worth it.”

“I know I know….” Said Jun. “And this is why you are our leader.” Said Jun smiling.

“You were pretty wild thought after the initial plan cleared up.” Sho said setting down his drink. The other three nodded in agreement.

“Was it the actual drug lord this time?” Aiba asked curiously.  
  
Everyone shook their head in unison.

“Heeeh…I see. How annoying…” said aiba frowning.

“Isn’t it?” said sho scoffing. “At least we confiscated the drug though. Those affected by the drug at the scene were taken to the hospital to be treated.”

The five of them enjoyed chatting and laughing well into the night. They then all retired to the communal room, where the chefs had prepared an elaborate dinner for them all. Their room also had an outdoor opening, where it led to a peaceful and zen outside scenery. Even though they were living in a time of advanced technology, they still appreciated the olden styles of the days in Japan.

Dressed in spa yukatas, they each sat down hungry.

“ITADAKIMASU!” they all said happily in unison. They all ate and drank in great joy in each other’s company. Apart from their own lives, it was times like this were where they only got to enjoy time together.

At this time, it was well into the night nearing 8pm. All of the sudden the lights were cut, and a metal ball was thrown in, landing on the ground near the end of the table from outside. It then emitted a bright light and loud piercing sound. They all had their guards down so they weren’t able to notice anything. The alcohol they had drunk also slowed them down a bit. Partially blinded and deaf on the ground, they tried to make sense of what was happening.

Aiba, being the sharp one, noticed flying movement and lights outside in his blurred vision. Quickly reacting, he lifted the table to its side creating a barrier from the oncoming bullets that started to shoot at them. Everyone quickly came to their senses, and had their focus on the enemy that was before them. The bullets that had struck everything in the room created a cloud of smoke. The bullets then stopped.

Aiba can hear the machines whirring before them, waiting for the cloud to clear.

“What the hell is that?!” Ohno asked Aiba softly.

“I don’t know!” aiba replied “But it looks like assassin robots?”

Ohno turned to look at the 3 other guys. His eyes landed on Nino.

Ohno and nino nodded the second their eyes met. Receiving his command, Nino opened up his yukata revealing a gadget holster on his leg. He grabbed and activated a few small floating discs. He quickly threw it around the side of the table towards the robots. The discs silently flew under the robots and emitted a strong electrical barrier current encasing the robots and disarming them.

A loud thud can be heard from the captured robots and everyone sighed in relief.

“MASTER AIBA!!!” a loud shrieking female voice can be heard coming towards the room a few seconds later. The door opened to a young woman wearing glasses frantically worried.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” she said coming to attend him. “DEAR GUESTS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” She also tried to attend the others, but aiba calmed her down.

“Chihiro! Calm down, we are okay. But more importantly, I need to you go into the basement and scan to see if there are any other dangers. We can’t risk the other employees that are still here.”

The girl nodded and understood. She pushed her glasses to her face. “Right away master.” She then left in a hurry.

The five of them stood up. “How troublesome….” Said Jun a little pissed off. He walked over to the glowing encasements of the robots that had tried to kill them. The others followed behind him.

“Oh! There are two!” Nino gathered up the left over discs that weren’t activated.

Ohno who was deep in thought was a little worried. This was the first time they were attacked like this.

“Nino, take these two back with you in the morning and see where they came from and why they attacked us.”

“Rodger” nino replied. He picked up the robots and headed towards his room where his equipment was. He had to make sure they were fully disarmed, that way he can mess with them later.

“Aiba, you can go and make sure your staff is okay. Have them go home as well.”

Aiba nodded and left at the command. With the three of them left, they looked around the room to see the damage.

“I’ll call the repair team tomorrow to come in and fix the place.” Said Sho making a mental note on what needs to be fixed and replaced.

Ohno nodded. “Thanks Sho, I’m sure aiba will appreciate that.”

“What do we do now?” asked Jun.

Ohno thought some more and said, “Lets return tonight to our homes and decide tomorrow. I think this is enough excitement for one night.”

 


End file.
